


Newlyweds breakfast

by Aeris444



Series: Camelot Drabble Bingo Round 1 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 15:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20230276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: Merlin wakes up to something strange





	Newlyweds breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaread. I decided to go with 100 words drabbles for this bingo. Here is the first one.

Merlin opened the door to discover a food trolley pushed by a staff member.

  


“Good morning sir, here is the newlyweds breakfast.”

  


“Newlywed?” Merlin repeated, his voice hoarse, his head pounding.

  


“Yes, sir. It’s included with the suite.”

  


“Suite?”

  


Merlin looked around him. The room was indeed quite large...Not like the one he had been !”

sleeping in the night before… And there was that very large bed too… Where someone was clearly still asleep.

  


The employee pushed the trolley inside the room and left.

  


Merlin looked back at the bed… These blond hair… That thumb ring… That ass…

  


“Shit!”


End file.
